


Poor Timing

by booknfun



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I'm Bad At Tagging, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booknfun/pseuds/booknfun
Summary: Freddie is home from India. He started to run a temperature on the boat home.  His timing is terrible. More characters and tags will be added once I pick this story back up again.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Poor Timing

**Author's Note:**

> Medical exam of underage character in first few paragraphs below. Also description of many terrible things that might occur if character is caught. Alphas are universally treated very well and tend to be deferred to. Omega's treatment vary wildly country to country. Zanzibar's laws are very bad for omegas.

Freddie had just finished school and returned to Zanzibar when he got really sick. His stomach cramping and churning in a way that left him in bed with tears in his eyes. His mom immediately called the doctor.  
"How old are you now Farrokh?" the elderly doctor asked pressing his stomach lightly. God help him I think I know what this is.  
"Just past seventeen sir." Farrokh was scared he had no idea what was going on.  
"I need you to strip your pants off Farrokh I need to examine your genitalia. "I really hope I'm wrong thought the doctor this boy just graduated high school. It was really late for this but not unheard of especially in Persian populations.  
Quietly with flaming cheeks Farrokh did as he was told. "Now what?"  
"Bend over the bed like you're about to be spanked. I'm not going to hurt you I just need to see something." said the doctor. As the younger man complied he saw it. The gash had begun. Farrokh was an omega presenting late. "Thank you Farrokh you may get redressed I need to speak to your parents. Try taking a cool shower bend over just like this and let the water stream down your legs it will help. Not ice cold just cool and not warm it'll make things cramp more." Too bad Farrokh was a nice boy smart too. The camp will destroy him.  
Pants had already been snatched back up and put back on. "What is it? Is it bad?"  
This was gonna break the boy's heart if he had plans for the future. "You're presenting as an omega Farrokh" The doctor quietly slipped out. There was nothing he could do to help the child. Too bad he didn't stay in India the laws regarding omegas were a little better than in Zanzibar. He would have to go home the mail in the information and in a week to 10 days the Zanzibar Omega Commission would come for the boy he would be inducted into one of their preparation camps. Many didn't survive the butcher's attempts at castration. Then if the poor omega survived that they would then be forced to breathe a weak acid for hours at the end of which their ability to speak was destroyed. Zanzibar wanted their omegas to be docile and quiet. After the surgery and the acid the trainers got to work on the survivors. Once any thought of individuality had been annihilated they would then be sold to wealthy buyers. Omegas had no rights on the island of Zanzibar. There was no fight left in them anyway what was left after the camp was done was a shell. Doctors all around the island refused to assist the Commission calling it barbaric. At least in India it was left up to the omega's husband whether castration surgery had to happen and it was done in a proper hospital still not by a doctor but at least done cleanly and technically it was forbidden to damage the vocal cords. Omegas also weren't bought and sold publicly like a sheep.  
Farrokh stared in horror at the wall shower forgotten. He had heard of the camps and knew Zanzibar's laws about omegas. 'I need to get out of Zanzibar.' He mechanically showered it really did help. The shower especially helped to clear his mind. 'I can't stay here I WON'T stay here.' It would break his parents hearts but running away would be best. If they knew where he was or where he was going they would have to tell. Zanzibar still allowed torturing of suspects. If they helped him escape the commission they would be breaking the law. He would write a running away note grab his passport, birth certificate, and as much much money as he could. He'd grab his father's cologne too maybe it would help with the smell. Oh his school papers proving he'd passed O levels he'd need that it would be easier to get a job with those. He laid in bed he heard his mom crying he saw both of them check on him he pretended to sleep. Eventually the house went silent. He quickly shot a note off and left it on his bed. "Dear momma and poppa, sorry for this sorry for everything. I can't stay in Zanzibar. I'll die in the omega camp. I'm running away and getting as far from this island as I can. I won't be able to write you I'm sorry when I get where I'm going I'll write to Aunt Yasamin in India. "India's laws were better and Zanzibar would get into another fight with India thinking he was going there but he wasn't. India was barely safer than Zanzibar was.  
He grabbed his backpack tossing a few changes of clothes and what money he had in his bedroom and a picture of the whole family. Sneaking out of his room he went down to the library. Sitting at his father's desk he opened the drawer he knew passports and grabbed his. Searching a bit he found his father's wallet, 'Sorry baba.' took most of the money. Going to the stacks he searched his parents survived the great war hiding in one of these books was an emergency stash of money which book was it. He grew frantic till he found the hidden book grabbed the money but left the gold coins no way he could get away with selling those too many questions. Farrokh snuck out of the library and went to the kitchen. There he grabbed his father's lunch sack and stuffed it with a can opener, several cans of soup, 2 small cans of sausages, a can of mixed fruit, and a small thermos. He was about to leave when he saw his mother's purse next to the door she probably had paid the doctor. He checked anyway. A few more bills were snatched up. 'Sorry mama.' he fled into the night.  
If he could get to the docks fast enough he could grab a ride with the fisherman to Tanzania or a commuter ferry to even farther. He didn't dare use a plane the call would go out as soon as the household woke up and the airport didn't start flights till nearly noon. An excellent long distance runner he got to the docks in good time. He tried to keep to the side streets and away from where he knew police might be. The less people saw him the better. Once he got to the docks he put the hood of his jacket up and tried to hide under it as much as possible. People loading and unloading and everything going at dizzying speeds. He saw people going up a ramp onto a fairly good sized boat. He asked one of the people in line "Where is this boat going?" Please say away from here.  
The elderly man looked down at the boy. He'd seen that look before. He missed his brother. "First it goes to Mombasa Kenya, then to Mogadishu Somalia then to Port Sudan, and ends in Alexandria Egypt. You can buy your ticket over there. Alexandria is beautiful anytime of year too bad it doesn't like Zanzibar won't talk to it diplomatically at all." He pointed vaguely where there was a bored man almost asleep in a tiny shack.  
The older man's message wasn't lost on Freddie. He ran over to the booth and looked at the prices. "2nd class to Alexandria Egypt please." He carefully counted the necessary bills. Once off of Zanzibar the local currency was useless he saved his precious British pounds and American dollars for later. Wordlessly and without looking up from his crossword a ticket was printed and slid over. He rushed up the gangway one of the last to get on the boat left minutes later. 

Bomi woke first his poor boy. He needed to think of something someway to get him off of Zanzibar and to safety. But it was forbidden for him to travel now. All of the consulates had had this problem with Zanzibar before. On the island anyone presenting as an omega immediately became the property of the state irregardless of their actual citizenship. Even the locals hated the law but the people in power loved the steady stream of omegas coming from the preparation camps. Passing by his son's room he almost didn't notice the empty bed. Stopping he went in and turned on the light not touching the note he looked out the window. 'I will give him as much time as I am able.' He completely closed the door to buy a little more time. Eventually one of the servants would open the door and his son's act would be found out. He went back to bed. In her grief Jer had cried herself to sleep. They hadn't explained it fully to Kashmira she was just so young to have to worry about it but she cried too she had just got her brother back now she was gonna lose him again. When his wife stirred it was far later in the day than usual. The servants were already quietly starting their day. Jer went to enter Farrokh's room and he stopped her. "Let him sleep for now."  
She looked at him cocking her head a little. Her little boy was not a morning person but when at home her husband always wanted him awake for breakfast with the rest of the family. They wouldn't have many more breakfasts. Bomi gently pulled her hand off the door and steered her to the kitchen. Then he went and got Kashmira they had a silent sad breakfast the empty chair speaking volumes.  
Every house and business had one. The one little snitch that ran and told everyone's business to everyone. This houses version was Gheta one of the maids. No doubt she already told her father who this morning told the commission there was a new omega presenting in town. They would no doubt be here by lunch even before they got the doctor's official notice. Bomi tried not to grin when Gheta came over and offered to bring poor Farrokh breakfast in bed. "No let him sleep as long as he can the changes will no doubt make it to difficult to eat anyway. Today I want you to go into town and do some errands for me." He wrote a bunch of stuff on a piece of paper things he and his wife would normally do they would take most of the day and wouldn't allow a lot of gossip time and it also got this viper out of his house. Lunch came and went no commission. Dinner was starting when they came. 'A little too late gentlemen' Bomi had no doubt that Farrokh was far far off the island by now.  
Jer started her crying they weren't even going to give them a few days to say goodbye they were here to steal her baby boy. Kashmira sobbed in her lap. "His room is upstairs to the left the closed door. The changeover has been rough on him." He refused to look at them made sure they saw the mist in his eyes. They went upstairs puffed up in their self importance.  
They came rushing down moments later with Farrokh's note 'Showtime' Bomi thought to himself. "How long ago did he leave?" He shook the note first in his face then his wife's. His wife looked at the note tears in her eyes barely able to read it.  
"I thought he was in his room. He's been so sick with the changeover he had been refusing to eat."Jer said. Bomi had made the right decision not to tell her. Quickly they realized the family had no idea their son had run off. They called the airport to tell them there was a runaway omega and gave them Farrokh information and asked if anyone had flown out that day with his description. There hadn't been but there were 2 more flights going out soon. The agents ran out the door. The omega hadn't left the island yet they could still catch him.  
Jer cleaned her eyes from the tears and stared at her husband who had now gathered up the servants and told them to go out and try and find Farrokh. Dinner could wait go and find his son. Once everyone was gone "You knew." she stated. Kashmira who hadn't gotten ahold of herself yet look from her mother to her father in wonder.  
"Yes I did. Before breakfast. He got my wallet, your purse, and most of the emergency funds. I need you and Kashmira to prepare for us to leave Zanzibar. Start packing. We'll go to India it'll make Zanzibar think he went there. India and Zanzibar can have another fight."  
"Did he go there papa?" Kashmira inquired  
"Maybe he went there maybe not. No boats this time of year to India and the airport said no one left with his description so I don't think he did. I think he went to Africa instead. I'll call the consulate and give them a heads up. Here in Zanzibar there wasn't going to be much they could do to help but if makes it to a safer country like Egypt he has a big shot of making it off the continent and away from the Omega laws. " Jer had already gotten up and dragged the suitcases from the closet finally understanding Bomi's plan if not her son's.  
They were going to need to leave fast. Zanzibar was irrational when it came to omegas. Jer started grabbing the jewelry, precious pictures, and money. Grabbing paperwork and other needed essentials and the minimal amount of clothing. They could buy more clothing but they needed to get off Zanzibar before the Commission realized Farrokh was no longer on the island. When Bomi got off the phone he grabbed the gold coins that Farrokh had left and the passports from the desk. His wife was already loading the car. He called his friend a realtor and asked him to come over. Thirty minutes later the deal was done. The house would be sold as is. Jacob had lost a son to the commission as well. This tiny bit of rebellion made him happy and all legal. Bomi got in the car with his wife and daughter and left the house all the lights on with most of their possessions. They would never return. Hopefully his son was safe wherever he was.  
At the British consulate..  
"Any idea where he might be?" Ambassador Stevens asked Bomi.  
"No clue sir but probably not India. No one meeting Farrokh's description boarded any of the flights and he wouldn't have dared to wait until nearly dinner for a flight so he had to have taken a boat. My bet if my son is as smart as I think he is is that he is going north towards Egypt. Egypt is very western with very lax Omega laws and lots of ways into Europe. Unfortunately the embassy is all they way in Cairo. There are several ferries at the docks here in Stone Town that port hop all the way up and thru the canal to Alexandria I doubt Farrokh will then go down and to Cairo for the embassy I bet he'll hop another boat and head to Europe as soon as he is able. "  
Stevens looked at Bomi for a moment. "Makes sense to me. I'll contact Cairo and give them a heads up maybe we can catch him at Alexandria but its a long shot. Do you think he's heading to England?"  
"It would make sense. He has his all of his papers with him. England's laws regarding omega's are some of the best and safest in the world. India is a little better than Zanzibar but not by much. He won't go there willingly."  
"But Zanzibar doesn't know that. Too bad. Let them chase his false trail we won't cooperate. Good luck Mr. Bulsara."  
"Thank you sir"  
They stayed the night at the consulate and left that morning on a plane to India. The commission didn't find out till nearly lunch they had gone. The whole family escaped. They went to seize the house only to find it sold already and the money transferred to an Indian bank. 

Food service on the commuter ferry was plain and not quite filling but at least he was alone in the room a had his own shower and bathroom. Breakfast was oatmeal and tea or coffee. Lunch was peanut butter and jelly and some carrot sticks. Dinner was rice with either meat stew or veggie stew. Freddie took one look at the 'meat' stew and decided veggie stew being far safer. He turned out right everyone who had the meat stew got sick. He had forgotten things in his rush to get out of the house. He asked one of the crewmembers "If i get off to grab a few things can I get back on?"  
"Nope once off you're off. We do sell some stuff in a little store next to the lunch room though." He found it easily enough a little bottle of pert and a travel size toothbrush toothpaste combo and a tiny hotel bar of soap. He only had to pay for the toothbrush and toothpaste though. All travelers could come and get the other two it was a part of their ticket along with a small towel.  
It was after Kenya that one of the engines broke they had another engine. All the passengers had a choice stay on this boat or get unloaded in Somalia and board another one whenever it got there. When they limped into port he saw a car with Zanzibar's flag on it. He hid in his room. He would stay aboard. He had thought to change ships but no way was he stepping foot off this one now. That night he had the first nightmare one of many. They had caught him before he got to the docks and dragged to the camp. He watched in horror as dream him got castrated and his vocal cords ruined. Then dragged still bloody and sold on a stage like a side of beef. He woke up screaming. Fortunately no one seemed to care. In Port Sudan he saw another car with Zanzibar's flag on it and paled again.  
"They can't search the boat. They can search anyone leaving but not the boat itself." the crewman stated matter of factly. "They'll probably be at Alexandria too but Egypt makes them wait on the other side of customs. They're looking for someone apparently one of their omegas made a run for it. I don't blame the poor bastard either." He walked away. Freddie hid in his room till the boat left the dock.  
It had taken forever to get to but he was finally in Alexandria. He had finished his transition and knew he had to stay in the port and get out of Egypt as quickly as possible. He silently found where they sold tickets for more boats. He had to get out of Africa and into Europe. Eventually found a line that had a boat to Italy but it wouldn't leave for another 2 weeks he could not hide in the port for 2 weeks. But there was another boat going out today for Barcelona Spain. He went up the seller "Any more tickets for Barcelona?"  
"Yup but it leaves in 30 minutes are you ready to leave right now?" came from the ticket agent.  
"I am actually." It was cheaper in American than British in moments Freddie was going up the gangway ticket in hand. Less than an hour later the boat was gone. Zanzibar never caught up with him.  
He was in steerage with everyone else. There was no beds no shower and no food provided. Freddie still had the cans he swiped from home though but he knew they weren't going to last long. After a tense night sleeping on the floor clutching his backpack for dear life he woke up early and tried to wash up the best he could in the sink. He was now out of soap, toothpaste and shampoo.  
Once in Barcelona he dropped a picture post card to his Aunt Yasamin and found the library he didn't know Spain's omega laws and in a panic left immediately for France. Spain would send him back to Zanzibar it had a treaty with them France wouldn't. The ticket seller was barely sober enough to work the ticket machine. He got a ticket to Paris for half the price it should have been. 'Not my problem' thought Freddie.  
The sleeper cabin he was assigned to already had 3 people in it. They were all talking in German. They made their hellos and went back to chatting animatedly about something. Freddie was left alone on a bottom bunk. He pretended to sleep but wouldn't not with strangers in the room. In the morning they were in Paris.  
Paris had a British Embassy but where would they send him Britain or India? When he got to the British Embassy he saw a car with Zanzibar's flag parked outside and several shady people standing around. That plan was dashed. Freddie returned to the train station went to the price board he had enough money to get to Calais but did he have enough to make the ferry trip over? He asked the ticket agent. He was just short. He could get to Calais but wouldn't be able to get to the UK. He walked away. He wandered Paris and saw street performers doing all sorts of things for money. Well he had a great voice he found a quietish corner with lots of obvious tourists put down his empty lunch bag and started to sing. People walking by would stop and toss coins and bills into the bag one person dropped a bag with food in it from a nearby food cart. Freddie took a few minutes to eat it and people watch counting the money he almost had enough to get to Britain just a bit more.  
"You're new here." came from a Priest.  
"Just passing thru Father." Freddie grinned hesitantly trying not to show his teeth. "Backpacking across Europe before settling down and working for the rest of my life. Need a little more money before I can take the next step."  
"You have an amazing talent. Be careful with it. I had a friend who had an amazing voice as well they made big money singing on the stage but was led astray by the people they worked with and became addicted to drugs and sex. He came to me dying of the pox and penniless I buried him myself his family had forsaken him as well as his supposed friends." The priest dropped a bill into the newly empty bag." Can you sing Nearer, My God, To Thee?"  
Freddie nodded putting his voice into it. By the time he was done the priest walked away and his bag was even fuller than before. Time to go. He got the last train out of town the priest's story in his head. He had fantasies of being a rock star who didn't at some point in their life. It never occurred to him there could be a real price to pay. He resolved to be very careful with himself. They arrived in Calais at nearly midnight. The guard at the train station made sure everyone knew that the station was being locked up they would have to wait outside for pick ups. Freddie slowly walked towards the water and found a quiet spot on the beach near the ferries. He didn't dare sleep. Once morning came he went to the ferry agent and bought a ticket for the first boat to England and bought himself a cheap breakfast from a nearby bakery. He boarded the boat with rest of the crowd once the cars were loaded on.  
It was well past 1 when Freddie stepped foot on British soil and waited in the customs line. Finally reaching the agent he produced his passport. Silently examining it a quick stamp "Welcome to England. NEXT!" Freddie went thru the turnstile safe at last. And flat broke. He needed to find a job and somewhere safe to sleep. He definitely needed a shower. He wandered the city and ended up near the train yard he looked up the price of a ticket to London. He grimaced he didn't even have enough for a cup of tea never mind the ticket. He wandered hungry and without a plan. He hadn't planned further than get to England. It was getting dark and cold and he was starving. He wandered the streets of Portsmouth. Eventually he found a whole street of abandoned row houses he climbed his way into an upper story window. Inside was dusty but the floors and walls were in decent enough condition and there was no one else in the building. Good enough for the night. He found work in a very shady laundry. Plus side he was able to wash his clothes and got paid daily in cash. Downside was coming back from lunch a week in to find the place crawling with police with the owner in handcuffs oh well still got paid. Walking to the park he found a newspaper left on a picnic table and started to comb the classifieds. 'Heathrow hiring Luggage carriers Information help desk and more Jobs Fair London' the date was for three days from then.  
"Scuse me that's my paper." Fred startled looking up was a big burly trucker type.  
"Sorry just lost my job so I saw the paper sitting here so I wanted a go at the classifieds. Here I'm sorry. I got to go." Freddie immediately tried to retreat.  
"Hey man relax I ain't mad just forgot it and wasn't done with it yet. Find anything interesting?'  
Freddie stopped and turned, "Maybe saw an ad for a jobs fair at Heathrow."  
"Yeah I know a few dudes working there. Don't go to luggage the turnover is sky high. " The guy grabbed his paper and left. He went back to his little abandoned home and grabbed his stuff and shut the window back up. On the train sitting on the seat was a different paper a few days old he continued looking for jobs and maybe somewhere really cheap to live. 

Meanwhile...  
"Any news on my son?"Bomi had hired a Private investigator. His son had seemingly vanished off the face of the planet. Months of no news and dead ends had worn on him.  
"Yes but the trail has gone cold again but I'm very close now. He did not board the Kashfass like we had thought but the Trenzi. I even have a few pictures of him aboard the ship. Now the Trenzi broke down on its way to Somalia now most of the people left the vessel at that point but Farrokh did not. One of the sailors said that a Zanzibarian diplomatic car was near the dock and had soldiers inspecting the offloading passengers looking for someone. Now ship continued its trip to Alexandria but now at less than half the speed it did before. He arrived in Alexandria and port officials confirmed that Zanzibar had been sitting outside of customs looking for someone to enter the country but I was able to get them to look over the tapes from the day Trenzi came into port and offloaded. After leaving the ship he started to go thru customs but spotted the Zanzibar car so stayed inside the port and bought the first ticket he could to leave port which was a boat going to Spain. I don't think he stayed there long maybe not even the night. I have a colleague working another case in France and he had a priest identify Freddie as having been in Paris. He had told the Priest he was backpacking and ran out of money. He had sung in the park for the day but the priest never saw him again. I asked my buddy to check the train station and came up with Calais. I am reasonably certain that Farrokh is in England probably went in via the Calais-Portsmouth Ferry. He hasn't been in England long though probably only a week or so. The Trenzi's engine problems ate up a lot of time. Give me some more time the trail is only a little cold he's not that far ahead of me."  
Bomi had a knot in his chest for months now. It had finally eased. His son was safe in England. "I will deposit more money in the bank. How is it we went from no information to so much?"  
"All comes down to the Trenzi. We chased Kashfass and came up with zip then we had to go back and find what other ships left between late afternoon and early morning. Then had to eliminate them one by one. Trenzi was scrapped and her crew let go making it even harder. But once we confirmed he had been on the Trenzi tracking him got very easy. He is a very handsome boy with at least one very visible identifying marker." he can't hide with those teeth.  
Bomi shook his head Farrokh's teeth. "I am being transferred to England soon. I will call your office and give you a forwarding address and telephone number when I know it."  
"You got it."

London...  
He'd struck out with several very cheap places to rent. They wanted proof of him working first. He found an abandoned row home and fell asleep. In Portsmouth he had left stuff in the place he was squatting in but didn't dare do that here. Bringing his stuff with him was terrible and heavy. It felt that the world was staring at him. He made his way into Kensington Market. A prominent 'Help Wanted' sign caught his attention. A grumpy old man glared at him. "Can you speak and read English?"  
"Yes sir, I have some O levels if you want to see them." Freddie offered them. The man looked at them briefly.  
"Have you got any work experience at all?"

Freddie deflated, "no"  
"Well...We're both desperate it seems." Freddie was shown his job. It was very basic pull clothes out of the box sort it into needs to be washed, needs to be fixed, and needs to be tossed. He would then bring the clothes to the laundromat and leave them to be cleaned. He would also pick any clothes that were done up. Shirts would be folded and put onto one table pants onto dresses and skirts onto hangers. He was paid ok for it. He kept his head down and mouth shut. Gerald filled out his employment paperwork he should be able to get that room on Holland Street now. With a steady job and a steady safe place to stay he should be fine.  
He continued squatting in the abandoned house. The roof leaked it was cold and there was no power. There was a shower but it didn't really work that well and he had no soap. It had been his second week in that cold hell when things suddenly changed. While leaving that morning he was spotted by a priest.  
Father Michael had seen it before poor desperate children trying desperately to hold on. He wondered if this soul could be saved of if it was too late already. "My son a word if you please."  
Freddie's eyes got wide he hadn't seen anyone in the area when he snuck out of the rundown shack. "Um its not what it looks like?" he tried instead.  
Interesting many ran the first time he found them. The boy in front of him was dirty and so was his bag which had definitely seen better days. Under the dirt the normally lean frame was on the edge of skeletal. "It looks like a homeless omega squatting in a condemned house that's been unlivable for at least 10 years. Where are you off to now?"  
"To work" Freddie looked down. "trying to get enough together to get a proper spot to sleep."  
Father Michael reached into his bible and pulled out a card. "I run a homeless outreach program. Come to me after work. I will put you up somewhere safe and warm. There will be a working shower we will wash your clothes and feed you. All for the story of how you got here. We try especially to get omegas like you off the street so many come to a sad end. If we can intervene before you begin to fall into that darkness I will consider it a win." Freddie took the card. He would think about it while at work. Which he was now running late for.  
He picked up the laundry and began his sorting. Gerald was surprised to see the kid come back and already was working. Needed a shower though. 'Wonder if it would be rude to buy him some soap.' Freddie worked hard as he could. When lunch came around he disappeared but was back promptly and worked quietly. He paid the kid for the day of work "Tomorrow same time."  
"Yes sir." As Freddie left snow flurries began to fall. In his pocket burning bright was the card. Food and a shower. He was so hungry it had been forever since he'd had a hot meal. He found the church easy enough. He balked a little at entering. Someone grabbed him by the back of the neck and gently pushed him thru the open door. He whipped around and found an ancient looking nun.  
"The good lord helps those who need it the most. And I could smell you need his help. My name is Sister Mary Francis. Follow me please." Freddie followed meekly. She led him downstairs to where Father Michael was preparing for dinner. "New lamb for you Father." She walked over and took his place smoothly.  
Father Michael looked up and was surprised and pleased to see the omega from earlier today. "You actually came. Welcome my son. Follow me." They went down a short hallway he reached into and office and grabbed a key and showed him to a door and unlocked it. There was a small bed some shelved and a nightstand and off to the side a small bathroom. "We like to keep the omegas separate from the rest of the men. Another church nearby tends to the needs of homeless women. There's some soap and towels in the bathroom already. I'll grab you some sweats and a pair of slippers for after your shower. We used to let people do their own laundry but we do it for them now too many accidents." Freddie took what little cash he had out of the backpack and handed it over. It was all he had but he just had to trust this man. Who smiled huge at the show of trust. "I'm the only one with a key so you're as safe as I can make you if you go into the bathroom and strip down we'll wash what you got on too."  
Freddie nodded nervously. He went into the small little bathroom stripped down and carefully handed the clothes out. He quickly went into the shower. The hot water nearly made him cry it felt so good after so long. When he finally left the shower he was clean and warm for the first time in weeks. Sitting on the bed were the sweats and a pair of slippers. He dried his hair the best he could and brushed it out before it could become a tangled mess. Once redressed he made his way back to the dining room which was beginning to fill. Some were shoveling food in as quickly as possible as though someone was going to come by and take it from them. Others were more settled and were chatting with friends. He entered the food line. Tonight's dinner was beef stew and a buttered roll. On a nearby table there was a giant urn of hot water for tea another for coffee and in huge ice bucket prepackaged drinks like milk and fruit juices. As much as he wanted some tea he grabbed some milk instead and found a spot to sit. He tried not to shovel the food in but it was real hard to pace himself. It was gone all too soon.  
Father Michael saw his latest lost lamb slink in and join the flock. The priest waited till he was done and came over with his newly washed bag and clothes. "A present for you." He said setting it down next to him. "I never got your name." Father Michael offered his hand.  
"Freddie Bulsara." Shaking it and looking down at his newly clean bag. He expected the clothes but not the bag too.  
"If you're done I'd love to hear what happened to land you here."  
"I don't suppose we could do it somewhere quieter?"  
"Back at your room or would you prefer a more formal setting?"  
Freddie considered looking out at nothing. "There's chocolate in his office boy. If its sad enough you might get some." Came from a nearby man. Freddie smiled and snickered softly.  
"He's not wrong." Father Michael admitted.  
"Maybe your office I need to grab something from my room first though." his passport.  
An hour later and a whole candy bar and a two cups of tea. Father Michael had at some point went over to a bookshelf and looked up something real quick before collapsing back into the chair. "I'm not sure I have enough chocolate for that story. You got here though safe and sound. I can make a few calls I might be able to catch up to your parents in India."  
"Um they're not Christian."  
"Yeah we don't care that much. Need goes beyond such things." lots to unpack in that story. "We have a social worker that comes by regularly. If you don't have a warrant and can pass a drug test we can get you in proper housing and with a benefits card." Father Michael looked towards Freddie  
"No drugs. No felonies." Freddie promised. Could it really be that simple? "Can I leave my stuff here when I go to work tomorrow?"  
"Yes you can take your key with you. It will be safe. We can't let our other patrons do that but you're an omega and things are a little different for you. Breakfast is at 7am. " Humanity made his heart hurt sometimes. Man can be so needlessly cruel.  
Breakfast was sausage and eggs with some crudely chopped up potatoes. Full and with a bounce to his step he went to work. Freddie bounced into the shop barely on time but nonetheless on time. Gerald 'Good he showered. Kid must be homeless wonder if he ran or if he got tossed.' Freddie meanwhile did his job quietly but with more energy and interest than he did before. At the end of the day Gerald paid him never asking him what was on his mind.  
Freddie found his way back to the church and his little room. His stuff was still there. This place really was safe. It had made him worried all day leaving his stuff. A soft knock on the open door Father Michael and an older man with a briefcase. Must be the social worker.  
Freddie repeated his story to the man, Mr. Tommy Jones, who nodded his head. Father Michael called him about this little omega. Not the story he was expecting though. He pinched the bridge of his nose. This kid didn't just need somewhere to live but probably needed counseling. "Ok Father if you can keep him here for a few more days I'll get him into permanent housing. Are you looking for work or have work?" he looked towards the diminutive omega. Sturdier looking than some he'd seen but considering everything he'd have to be.  
"I'm working in a little clothing shop nearby in Kensington Market. He resells clothes." Freddie said hesitantly  
"On the books or under the table?"  
"On the books I think. We filled out paperwork but he pays me by the day."  
"Where at? No one is in trouble but I need to know where and how much." A few more questions and the social worker shook the Father's hand and then his own. 

The next day in a governmental office building...  
A quick call had gotten Freddie's boss. He was an on the books employee. He was being paid by the day because Gerald could smell the desperation and felt bad for the kid. Filling out the paperwork he set off multiple flags. Bomi was looking for his son and had friends in lots of random places. Tommy looked up when he heard the knock at his door. It was his supervisor.  
"Have you done an application for a Farrokh Bulsara?"  
"Working on it now actually why?"  
"His family is looking for him. He apparently had to flee from some omega laws but they have no idea where he currently is. They thought he was in England but had no proof."  
"Safe and sound in London. Father Michael at the Chapel of Lost Souls found him and has him in one of his omega rooms. I'm trying to set him up with something more permanent and get him hooked up with a benefits card." He leaned back on his chair. There were unscrupulous people that abused the system with sob stories. Nice to know this one wasn't a work of fiction.  
"Good. Father Michael strikes again. He has a good hit record on getting people off the street. Do we have somewhere to put him in the system?" The system was designed to prevent omegas from falling thru the cracks of life. It included free food, free housing, and job placement. Some omegas were completely hopeless and had a hard time functioning in any sort of public setting others did quite well for themselves.  
He looked at his paperwork ,"I have a small studio I could place him. Its in Kensington Market on Holland Road. Its not great but its not terrible. Free for an omega but its not in the O Towers."O Towers were just big building completely filled with Omegas and had lots of services inside the Tower. Some never left it until they married and moved into their husband's house.  
"Good keep an eye on him. Eventually his parents will be able to come over so he's probably not going to be there very long."

At the market...  
"So what's your story runaway or tossed out?" The day had been particularly slow.  
"A little more complicated than that. "Freddie looked out in the distance for a moment. "I was born in Zanzibar my parents sent me to India for school. I graduated and went home and started to late present as omega. Zanzibar's laws about Omegas are horrifying and they don't care that you aren't a citizen if you present on Zanzibar you become government property. So I ran before the commission could get me. I'm not sure where my parents are they probably had to flee too but I'm not sure where they are. I need to write my Aunt in India to see if she has news . By the time I got to England I was beyond flat broke but I'm safe here. "  
Gerald's mind short-circuited. Not the story he was imagining. The grungy nasty bag he had that first day must have literally been everything the kid owned. "Well that does explain things." Gerald wiped his balding head. "Sorry if I brought up bad memories. Stall is closed tomorrow and the next day be back here on Wednesday and I'll have more work for you."  
"Yes sir. I don't mind got to put it past me and keep moving forward." Freddie said with a smile.  
Walking into the shop was the government worker from yesterday. "I was hoping to catch up to you before you left." looking towards Gerald "I know this is probably a bad time but can he leave a early today? I have a lot I need to go thru with him."  
"Sure. He's pretty much done for the day anyway. " Gerald gave Freddie his usual full day's paycheck.  
He brought Freddie to a nearby café and grabbed them both a sandwich and tea. "Ok lots of news mostly good a bit bad. News #1 your parents are safe and sound in India but due to some cranky diplomats won't be able to leave anytime soon. Zanzibar is very upset you managed to disappear. Moving on news #2 I have found you a small studio type of apartment on Holland Street. One bedroom one bathroom and mixed use common room. So long as you work or make an attempt to find a job its yours. There are a lot of programs for omegas that will help you find work. News #3 Here is your benefits card. " a card was slid over with a post it note with 4 digits on it. "Those numbers are your pin number. Soon as your done I'll bring you to the store across the street and show you how to use it." He pointed to the nearby Quickcheck."There are 2 accounts Food only and Mixed Use. Food empty's first it will only take off food products from the bill, oh no hot food, and then if there is still a balance it will ask if you want to use the 2nd account. Any Questions at this point?"  
Freddie looked down at his benefits card. "I don't have any money to turn on the electric. How much do you think it will cost?"  
Tommy looked at the paperwork "Electric, heat and water are included with your benefits. You are on your own for TV though. I do have the number for some programs that help homeless people set us their new homes with things like furniture." He pulled a post it note off a piece of paper and gave it to Freddie. Who put it on his benefits card so he wouldn't lose it. "We won't be able to get you into your new place till next Monday though. I already talked to Father Michael. He's fine with you staying in your little room till then. Give him that number and you can pick your furniture now and it'll be there when we hand you the keys. I will admit if you were still living on the street we'd shoehorn you in now but it needs minor repairs before we can fully release it to you. When you get the keys it will be fully ready for occupancy." Freddie still had a smile on his face "You seem very happy right now. Glad to see the light at the end of the tunnel?"  
"Yes very much." a pause "Do you have an address for my parents?" A safe spot behind a lock that only he lived in.  
Tommy frowned and went thru his paperwork. "No but I should be able to get you one soon enough." another post it note "I do have a number to a guidance counselor who will help you get into academic and trade skill programs. And another phone number to a group that does free counseling to at risk Omegas which you are one." two more post it notes handed over.  
"Can I have a cat?" He had missed the cats at the school. His mother had an old cat that followed at her heels but it had passed while he was at school.  
"Yes but no more than 1. It will need to be neutered as well." Sandwiches polished off and tea gone they went across the street and Freddie got a package of socks and an apple to demonstrate how the system worked. They went to the office and filled out paperwork none of which Freddie understood. Once they were done he was dropped off at the Chapel of Lost Souls just in time for dinner.  
The next day Freddie went to a warehouse with Father Michael and picked out a very nice vintage set of bedroom furniture, a small couch and recliner, an upright piano, and small set of table and chairs. They had no idea how big or small the unit was. The specifications said that it was hardwood floors so picked out some smaller throw rugs with a small plan as to where to put them. Father Michael eventually met another man who was also here to pick out furniture for his move in. Freddie wandered off and played the piano. No real tune just seeing if it still had some soul left in it. Eventually Father Michael tapped his shoulder gently. "Its time to go my son. You play very well. Is that a song or is it something of your own?"  
"No its not a real song just me seeing how it played." Freddie blushed when he turned around and saw over a dozen people sitting in various chairs and couches who then started clapping. He gave jaunty smile and a bow which earned him more applause and some laughter. After some goodbyes Father Michael drove him back to the Chapel.  
"Do you have any plans for tomorrow?" Father Michael asked.  
"Not particularly. I should call the number and see about getting some sort of useful skill. I doubt I can work at the clothing stall forever."  
"I know a small coffee spot that has a piano. They love live music. You could stop there and play. There will be lots of tips and free coffee, tea, and cookies. I could pick you up at 4 with the rest of the flock."  
"Sold. I know a few songs but not many." Lie. He spent hours listening to the radio and then running to the piano to try and play it. The next day Freddie found himself in a small little café near Hyde Street. Lots of foot traffic but quite a few people lingering at the tables. It was a small mahogany baby Grande piano. There was a tip jar on the piano and another at the counter for his playing. At four o clock Father Michael came to pick him up in the church van with the other homeless people who had jobs. Freddie got up and emptied his tip jar. There was a smattering of applause as people noted the time and started to get ready to leave. The café would close at four thirty. The counter girl ASHLEY emptied his jar there into a brown paper bag. It was a very good haul more than he made in a week at the clothing stall but it was tips only and not on the books. He needed verifiable employment. Live music even if it had no particular tune so long as it sounded good would make money. He had played some recognizable music but had slowed it down to fit the setting. Great Balls of Fire was an excellent song but maybe not to someone studying some of the books he saw in the café. Dinner at the Chapel and Freddie stretched out onto his bed. Things were looking up.

Zanzibar...  
"He is definitely in London. His name has been entered into the benefits system." A nondescript man told his boss Aziz the head of the Omega acquisition agency.  
"Unacceptable. Do you have any idea how valuable he would be on the block?! They need to return him immediately!" The heavyset Alpha raged.  
"Not likely to happen sir. Bulsara is a British Citizen by birth and he is now in England the heart of the lion itself. Whatever bids you could have gotten are moot. They will never return him." came from a senior advisor  
"Yes they will. Zanzibar is a sovereign nation and he is out property they must bow to our Property Rights!" The man got up and stormed to the British Embassy and forced his way to see the ambassador a Mr. Stevens. "I Demand you return Zanzibar's Property At Once and demand recompenses for its prolonged unacceptable absence. Your continuous flouting of our customs and laws are unacceptable and you will be forcibly removed if you do not comply!"  
Stevens barely looked up from his paperwork 'Please god send me patience' "What property would that be precisely?"  
"You know PERFECTLY WELL what property!" Aziz bellowed.  
"Pretend I do not. I am a very stupid forgetful man. What property?" Stevens stared at Aziz. Spittle was dripping from the corner of the man's lip and his eyes bulged. He honestly looked like he was about to have a stroke.  
"The Omega Farrokh Bulsara which your embassy stole and smuggled back to England. He is by Law the property of Zanzibar! Which you full well know! Return him IMMEDIATELY or there will be reprisals." He was breathing very heavily now and pounded the ambassador's desk repeatedly.  
Stevens mentally rolled his eyes. "Farrokh Bulsara ran away on his own without help of the embassy or myself. If we had smuggled him out he would be in India instead of living on his own in London. As of Friday he is still listed as missing."  
"He Is in LONDON and YOU KNOW IT! Nonetheless you will return him! He is the property of the Sultanate of Zanzibar irregardless of his current location!"  
"I do not have knowledge of his current location at this time." Stevens repeated returning to his endless paperwork. "May I also remind you without the British Empire your precious Sultanate will cease to exist in about 3 months or have you forgotten what our agreement is? You force us out Tanzania will invade and your precious island government will effectively end." horror flashed across Aziz's face. "As to the Bulsara issue I'll certainly give it all the consideration it deserves. Will that be all?" At this point Stevens was staring directly into Aziz's eyes an alpha stare down. Aziz thought the poncy ambassador was a beta the man was actually an ALPHA! Stevens grabbed the file in Aziz's hands it was what little Zanzibar knew about him including that he had been entered into the benefits system. He very deliberately tossed it into the trash. "Now then Have An Excellent day. Security please escort Mr. Aziz out." Security firmly forced him out of the embassy. The ambassador pulled the file out of the trash once they were gone and let home office know there was a leak somewhere.

Portsmouth and a quick drive to London...  
Farrokh had stood out like a sore thumb in Portsmouth and left very quickly. Unfortunately the trail had gone cold once again. Jerry was always just behind the kid he frustratedly slammed the door on his car. He quietly steamed on his way into London. He left the highway and merged onto the side streets he wanted to hit a few bars where he knew off duty police officers tended to find themselves. He hit The Claw and Shield an old bar his buddies used to hit sure enough wall to wall off duties he quickly found an old friend.  
"Chuck hey man how's it going?" Jerry clapped him on the back.  
"Hey Jerry what brings you to London? I thought you were chasing a goose in Africa?" They had kept in contact while Jerry had chased his tail. It was a labor of love mostly. He had lost one of his own children to the barbaric omega laws in another country.  
"Tracked him all the way back here." He slid the picture over as well as a newish sketch of the young man.  
Chuck rolled his eyes the likelihood he had seen this one random perso...well shit, "I've actually seen him. He's been in Kensington Market very regularly. Some of the locals were worried he was going to rob them. Turns out he's working in a store off the strip. Don't remember which one something with clothes though. I wasn't in charge so I don't know the details."  
"You just saved me a lot of searching thanks Chuck. Beer?"

INDIA....  
"Mr. Bulsara? You have a call from London." came from the maid. They were currently staying with his wife's sister. A good business woman she had been unable to have children she was shameless spoiling Kashmira and was throwing quite a bit of money at the search for Farrokh  
"Bomi its Jerry. I got good news and bad news. Good news he's definitely in London somewhere. He's got a job in Kensington Market. Bad news is unfortunately the place is closed today so I couldn't confirm or get an address. To make things worse there might not be an address yet. Some locals say he was really rough and dirty looking at first. He looks cleanish now apparently but still pretty rough. Might be homeless."  
Bomi breathed in heavily. His son was homeless. "He is alive and in England. You have the account ready if you find him?" Look at the bright side.  
"Yes sir. Just need to pin him down long enough."  
"We will come to England soon as we can. We are unfortunately trapped by politics at the current moment." Yasamin was now in the hall watching as was Jer. "Thank you please keep us updated no matter how small. Goodbye"  
"News?" Jer asked.  
"He is in London working in Kensington Market." Jer's eyes lit up excitedly "He might be homeless despite having work though." Jer closed her eyes  
"London is expensive and omega's have a hard time finding work enough to support themselves. Good to know we're close though. I have a small business operating out of Kensington once we find him I might be able to get him set up there." Yasamin said.  
"Thank you Yasamin. We will always be in your debt for your help."  
"Nonsense you are family and so is he. We just need to find him."

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of these characters.


End file.
